Screening
by kitkat113
Summary: Summery: Spirit world has instituted a new policy. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Summery: Spirit world has instituted a new policy. One-shot.

AN: This story takes place some time before the end of the Chapter Black arch. I needed to vent a bit of frustration and this was the result. I hope you enjoy it and just so you know there is no pairing in this story.

**Screening**

Hiei slowly made his way through the portal to spirit world. He was in no rush to discover what new test of his patience he would be forced to endure due to his current probation. Finally making his way into the little prince's office he was greeted by the usual irritating squawking of his 'teammates'. The loudest of course belonging to the detective. Rolling his eyes at the boy's seemingly endless ability to complain he quietly settled himself against the wall to watch the little scene play out.

Taking no notice of the new arrival, Yusuke continued to voice his displeasure with the latest requirement of spirit world. Moving to stand right in front of Koenma's desk Yusuke slammed his hands on its surface while glaring heatedly at the small ruler. "You can't be serious toddler! This better be some kind of joke!"

Not one to let Yusuke do all the talking Kuwabara quickly shouted his own opinion on the topic. "Yea! Why would you make us take the test anyway? We're out there risking our lives for spirit world. Don't you trust us?"

At the mention of the word test Hiei shifted his gaze to look directly at the prince in an attempt to figure out just what he was planning. _Leave it to Koenma to waste my time with some form of pointless evaluation._

Koenma let out a stressed sigh before gently rubbing his forehead in an attempt to stave off the migraine he knew was coming. "Please settle down Kuwabara. Yusuke." After once again gaining the attention of his more vocal detectives he lifted his head to stare at them directly before answering their questions. "It's not a matter of not trusting you. This is simply a new policy instituted by my father."

Quietly clearing his throat to break up the staring match going on between the childish ruler and his equally childish detective, Kurama voiced his opinion of the situation. "I fail to see the reasoning behind such a policy. It seems to be rather unnecessary considering the risks of our positions. It would be foolish on our part to indulge in such activities before going on a mission."

The fox's statement only served to further Hiei's curiosity. _What is the foolish little prince up to now? _As he scrutinized the reactions and statements of all present he was sure there was something he was missing.

Smirking in triumph now that he knew all present were supporting his side of the argument, Yusuke once again tried to force the issue with Koenma. "Kurama's right. Where do you get off making those kinda judgments about us?"

Koenma shook his head slightly in exasperation before looking pointedly at Yusuke. "You _do_ have rather questionable parental supervision not to mention the type of role modeling you've received." Watching as his detectives jaw dropped slightly in shock, Koenma quickly turned to Kurama before Yusuke could retort. He gave Kurama a rather patronizing look as he continued to counter their arguments. "And _you_ have a very checkered past despite your recent years of good behavior. A little over a decade in the human world hardly overrides the record you accumulated in the previous few centuries even if it does allow for some faith in you." Noticing the subtle tension now present on the redhead's face Koenma smiled smugly as he continued. "And do I even have to mention the fact that you manipulate _plants_!"

Kuwabara shifted a bit uncomfortably looking between Koenma and his friends. Realizing that there were no harsh assessments about his life about to be thrown his way he was quick to whine about the unfairness of his participation. "Ok so those two aren't trustworthy, so why do I have to take the stupid test too?"

Feeling that he had won Koenma was quick to sooth the last voice of dissent in the group. "Calm down Kuwabara. This wasn't implemented to pick on a select few individuals. My father simply decided that it would be a good addition to the way spirit world is run. I mean it's hardly uncommon in the human world so we decided to take a tip from the many companies who use it." With that said Koenma picked up the previously unassuming plastic cups on his desk handing one to Yusuke and one to Kuwabara. He turned to pick up another cup to hand to Kurama when the previously unnoticed forth member of the team made his presence known.

At this point Hiei was more than a little confused and seeing that the argument seemed to have ended he had no choice but to voice his question. "What kind of test would require the use of one of those cups?"

All eyes turned to Hiei, Koenma's widening at the realization that he would have to explain this to the very temperamental fire demon. Not to mention the likely possibility of him taking offense to some part if not the entire test. "Oh Hiei! Um…Well a…the cup is for…"

Noticing the prince's obvious discomfort Yusuke couldn't pass up a chance to get Koenma back for voicing his rather harsh assessment of Yusuke's 'at risk' family situation. Smirking darkly at the prince, he encouraged Koenma to continue his explanation. "Go ahead toddler. Tell Hiei you want him to piss in a cup."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly before they instantly narrowed, his hand moving to rest on the hilt of his sword. He looked directly at Koenma before biting out his response to Yusuke's words. "Why would anyone wish for such a thing let alone risk their own life by demanding it of me."

Koenma quickly turned his head to glare at Yusuke in response to his less than tactful statement only to whip it back around after hearing Hiei's reaction. Desperately trying to placate the obviously unhappy demon Koenma continued. "Now now Hiei. There is no reason to get so hostile. This is just a routine procedure. Drug screenings like this are very common place in work sites all over the human world."

Hiei only growled.

***End***


End file.
